


You only need happy toughts

by Lastsimphony



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: First Kiss, Hate to Love, Love, Love/Hate, Other, Pirates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Wendy knew that he was the enemy. Or at least, it was what she was thinking before she met him, or before his forget-me-not color eyes met hers.
Relationships: James Hook/Peter Pan, Wendy Darling/James Hook, Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComradeGiddyBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeGiddyBiscuit/gifts).



She had always thought that James Hook had a heart that was just as hard as the hook on his right hand. Until their eyes met at that very moment, in which she was led to her cabin, covered in mahogany wood and leather.

Then she felt the same way his mother had told her how she would feel when she fell in love the first time: The trembling in his legs, the rapid breathing, the pounding heart in his chest, so much so that she could hear it as clearly as if she had a stethoscope. connected. It was the same as he felt when the captain rose from his seat to take her hand and bring it to his lips in a kiss.

It was the same as she felt when he led her to his seat in a gentlemanly tone as he walked.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," he whispered, looking at her with a smile, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. It is an honor that until now you have honored us with your presence.´´

Maybe that was the beginning of the end.

  
She knew that she couldent go back.

She was a traitor. She had the mark of the enemy imprinted on her face-or else the lack of the mark was the one that had given her away-the mark of the kiss. All happened when she accompanied him to the fairy meadow, they wanted to meet. They wanted to speak in a more private location after the crew became aware of the woman's presence on the ship. And then, next to the fairy lights floating in the air, flooding their hair with fairy dust, they looked at each other.

The captain's hair as black as night had lit up with a golden powder, each particle shining like the sun despite being smaller than the tip of a charcoal pencil, and had spread to his delicate mustache.

Wendy laughed at the sight.

´´I am sorry, madame. I probably should have chosen a better place to meet. One who was not infested with these, fairies "the last sentence was full of a feeling of contempt that could not at least surprise Wendy. He knew that these were sometimes unpredictable, whimsical, and unstable creatures. But when you watched them, with that nocturnal glow as they danced so casually that they didn't even notice Captain Hook, because otherwise they would have been flying off in all directions.

´´You have ... Something, in your hair´´ she continue, with a giggle while she tried to pull out the brilliant dust.

´´I have now noticed´´

There was a moment in silence, before his eyes returned to the sight of fairies, flying and floating ...

´´I was once able to admire them´´ continued the captain, without taking his eyes off them ´´when h i could fly as well as Pan´´

Wendy watched him, surprised.

´´You mean that you cant fly? ´´ He had sworn that the captain was one of the men who had spent the most time on the island together with Peter. And knowing that I couldn't fly was too big of a shock.

´´I could do it sometime, when I was younger´´

"All you need to do is have thoughts ... Have happy thoughts. And some fairy dust"

Their eyes met again. This time merging. The blue and the hazelnut, the earth and the sea, the sun and the moon. Then Wendy Darling felt the whole body tickle her father had told her about when she told him the moment before her first kiss with her mother.

´´Maybe you can show me´´ he replied with a deep voice, getting closer to her, taking the young woman's face with his healthy hand.

Then Wendy closed her eyes with trembling lips, waiting for the contact. James Hook the moment he put his lips to hers, bringing them together in a kiss, she knew it couldn't be that hard. In fact, her lips were like hot chocolate on an icy winter morning. Wendy Darling couldn't help but surround him, tremulously, with her arms around his neck. The captain placed the hook that he had kept behind his back, until then, not in his heart, or directly to the jugular, as she would have suspected. If not sweetly he placed it on her waist, drawing her closer to him.

Suddenly, it felt like she was floating. And suddenly, he felt the same. Without parting, James opened his eyes to see that indeed: He was levitating on the ground, still holding the maiden. He closed his eyes and moving his golden laughs out of the way, he continued to kiss her. As each moment, they rose higher until the feeling of vertigo made them separate, between sighs of surprise as they looked down.

Then, amid laughter from both of them, James Hook realized that it was the first time in thirty years that he had had happy thoughts.

 _´´Just like thinking of glass toys, swords and seas and oceans ..._ ´´ said the captain once they had dropped to ground level.

As Wendy ran to Peter's underground shelter, trying to make good excuses in her mind for what had happened at the time, she looked at her reflection in the lake. And the mark of the kiss that had always been at the corners of his lips had disappeared. By that James Hook kept it now, in some pocket of his endless red frock coat, while keeping a true smile on his lips.

Maybe when she got there, She should say someone had stolen it from her in the same way, that someone robbs the wallet or the money for lunch.


	2. The most feared of Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dinner time, Peter narrates an story.

The warm light emanating from the only room in the shelter mixed with the various smells of the dinner made up of imaginary food, which became real just by wishing it, reassured her enormously. Wendy sighed as she dropped the blonde laughs onto her still flushed face, trying to hide the left half of her face.

Wendy forced her best smile as she launched herself through the spiral slide that carried her about twenty feet below the ground, just below the roots of the never-before-great tree. As he picked up speed, the children's laughter loomed together. Between screams and protests.

"Kids," she whispered happily before she fell right onto the padded straw mattress below the entrance, to cushion the fall. Wendy rolled over, before falling exhausted on top of it. Suddenly all the noise stopped for a moment: The nine faces knelt beside her, getting up to see her better. When he opened his eyes, he let out a groan of surprise as Peter Pan's face met directly in front of his.

"Wendy?" He asked as soon as Wendy opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Added Michael.

"Do you hit your head?" John asked before he extended his hand.

Wendy just managed to smile sweetly, shaking her head as John helped her up. And then, before he could say anything else, when he turned his face it was realized that the boys were already on the other side of the room, continuing their dinner loudly and without manners.

´´I am the oldest of all of you, so i am going to narrate the story! ´´ Peter exclaimed as he got up at the table, almost stepping on the mashed potatoes and the sweet corn.

´´That´s not true! ´´ protested John, objecting ´´I am the oldest! ´´

´´Do you know how old are you? ´´ protested NIbs as he put aside the pork chop “because from what we know, I could be the oldest”

Wendy put a hand to her mouth, she knew that phrase was like an impending bomb. Peter Pan walked towards him, drawing his sword, slowly enraged.

´´I am the oldest, because I am the one who knows the most about all of you, and the whole island. So I narrate the story, "he replied curtly, drawing the dagger closer to Nibs' face.

The twins then flatly dismissed the idea of being able to protest saying Wendy was the official narrator for all of them. So, as Wendy sat on the big bed, brushing her hair, she listened to Peter's narration silently.

´´All his men feared him. His name made those who crossed his path tremble: James Hook. Their screams that paralyze your soul and their blue eyes that will hypnotize you until you drown at the bottom of the sea. He is the most ruthless cod of all the seven seas. He is presumed to have murdered over forty men, but still a brave boy, the most wonderful and strongest boy ever, managed to defeat him: In his death match, aboard the Jolly Roger to obtain the precious treasure he had hidden in the highest peak, I ripped off his right hand with a single blow and threw it at the crocodile that surrounded the boat! ´´

"Without asking for mercy?" Slighly asked with a lump in his throat, dead with fear.

Peter floated next to him, with a toothy smile.

´´Without asking for mercy´´

A silence and everyone began to cheer it, the screams and the applause. Some threw the plates at the walls, shouting the name of their savior in unison.

"Without asking for mercy," Wendy muttered.

She didn't know how, but she was walking towards the big table made of the oak branches. Seeing her immediately, everyone stopped, waiting for a maternal scolding. But instead, she showed a challenging look at Peter, moving closer to him.

"Don't you think you should have given him a chance to surrender, as stated in the high seas laws?" Wendy asked, folding her arms.

His smile faded from his face, watching her with a laugh.

"Do you think he deserved it?"

´´You cut off his right hand, he is right-handed! ´´ she replied, clearly horrified ´´I don´t think it was fair game at all. In fact, it's awful.

Peter looked at her.

´´I did it because of that! What was the point of cutting off his left hand? By God, you women are so stupid sometimes. "

Wendy then began to doubt, that if the most feared man in all of Neverland was really the captain, and not the boy in front of and beside her.

Then, Peter advanced towards her, pulling her hair back in a playful tone, not wanting to disturb her, but in doing so, the lack of the delicate mark of the kiss became visible.

She could only hear a sigh from him as Peter stepped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter that the usuall-But dont wory, there´s time for more. Love every comment, and every word that you dedicated in the comments.  
> Please, pardon me if my english sometimes is weird: I am a spanish native speaker.


	3. The girl and the women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only rule in the Peter Pan regions was ´´No growing up´´. The punishment is unmentionable, and Wendy believes that she will soon be the next to be punished for her crime.

A child's love for his mother is too great to betray her, at least not until he is completely sure that she has betrayed him first. So when Peter Pan drew back, hitting his head and falling unconscious, in deep sleep, he tried to convince himself that what he had seen was an illusion.

So, Wendy realizing it, she prepared a medicine that she left on the table, to take it as soon as he woke up, and went out into the lagoon, trying to get away from his thoughts enough not to drive her crazy. She knew that Peter had seen her, had seen her face. But he didn't utter a single word about it.

Was it so notorious? Wasn't that still Wendy Moira Angela Darling, who she always had been? She was tempted to look at herself in the silvery waters reflecting the full moon, hoping the mermaids weren't too keen on drowning her that night. Suddenly, his adolescent face became that of a woman. Her chest became more prominent, her hips wider, her lips reddened and her eyelashes became more stiff, her face was rounded and she had a certain defiant and maternal air at the same time. Wendy was going to scream when the reflection dissipated in the water.

Suddenly she understood: When she received the kiss, and someone kept it, away from its former owner, you began to grow. You stopped being a girl and started to be a woman. Maybe that was the reason, why Peter Pan denied her kiss, and instead accept a thimble.

But growing up was the worst thing you could do in Neverland: There were no adults there, except the pirates and the Indians. And she was neither of those two things. Wendy thought that maybe she could stick the kiss in place with soap, like she did with Peter's shadow, but maybe that wouldn't be so easy. She had given it to the Captain, it was an irreversible contract. Perhaps the worst part was that she enjoyed it, enjoyed the fleeting but intense contact. She had enjoyed it with the sworn enemy of the boy who would never grow up, and which would be his only hope to get out.

And then that night Wendy Moira Angela Darling cried intensely on the green lawn, until sleep overcame her, plunging her into a deep void.

_Then she dreamed. She did not dream of mermaids and valleys, of glass toys or of blue lagoons of crystal clear water and gold-colored sand. Instead, she dreamed James Hook. He was in front of her, his gaze penetrating her body, she cornered in the cabin. His hook gleaming before the reflection of the candles, then he ran his gaze over her, whispering words that she could not understand, not because of its complexity, but because he whispered it in an imperceptible tone, perhaps only audible to fairies, his hands ran through it. They traversed the blue nightgown she wore regularly, with her healthy hand, before she began caressing her lower area, tingling through her spine, from head to toe._

_´´Oh my darling Wendy. You´re a women now´´_

_As he pulled back her underwear, slicing off with her hook to launch herself into a passionate kiss._

Then she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ´´Peter pan in scarlet´´ written by Geraldine Mcgrean, says that Peter Pan kills or exile the lost boys who grown up...And then i come with this new chapter.


	4. Blood and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Michael discover that his sister Wendy has grown up...And they will do all what they cant to protect her.

Sex education classes at the girls' college were at least null or deficient. But there was something they knew, a theme that ran through the halls and was mentioned only once: When menstrual cycles begin, there is no going back on the road to adulthood.

So when Wendy woke up, feeling an increasing dampness, not only in her sex but also spreading down her legs, she panicked. After the morning confusion, she let out a sigh, shaking his head.

_´´This is a must be a dream. A horrible and terrible dream´´_

  
She lifted the nightgown slightly, to realize that her thighs were tinted a strong almost scarlet red.

Wendy could only scream with all her might at the sight.

The rumors did not stop running before the lost children, they all talked about Wendy among themselves, whispering to each other. Even Thinkerbell participated in the activity with surprising satisfaction, putting the rumors about Wendy.

´´Maybe she ... Grow up´´Curly translated what the fairy murmured with a smile of malevolent satisfaction on her face.

They all sighed in unison in horror at the even hint at the reason for Wendy's disappearance. Including Michael and John, who ran to the other end of the room, John panicked Michael by the shoulders.

´´Michael, you see Wendy when she hit her head´´ he pronounced with the calmest voice he could, while taking off the top hat that was almost permanently on top of his tousled hair ´´something ... Did you notice something? ´´

Michael shook his head repeatedly, shaking his ruddy curls.

´´Listen, Mike, this is not a game. Peter has told us what happens to the boys who grow up ... ´´ he make a pause ´´he kills them, or they end up like pirates in the best of the case. But they dont exist women-pirates´´

All of Michael's color faded at that phrase, feeling like he was going to collapse to the ground at any moment.

´´Did-did you think that she grow up? ´´

´´We have to find out´´

So while the concentration of the lost children around the silhouette of Peter, who was pensive sitting on the bed, was active, John and Michael came out the entrance as stealthy as the lions and the coyotes of the mountains.

* * *

She undressed and plunged into the river, as if that way he could remove the growth marks that were imprinted on his body, as if it were a way of going back in time. As if he could rewind the circumstances until the moment he spoke face to face with the Captain the first time.

_´´Well, my dear´´ James pronnounced while he put a hand on his cheek ´´If you change your mind, we have always room for a storyteller ... Or for a new pirate´´_

_´´Red Handed Jill´´ she pronnounced while a bright smile ´´that would be my name! ´´_

_´´Just like dreaming of crystal toys ... And seeas and oceans ... ´´_

_´´You are a women now, Wendy´_

´

´´Wendy´´ ´´Wendy´´ ´´Oh my god, WENDY! ´´

John and Michael's voices echoed in her ears, before John grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of the river, dragging her along the shore. The surprise caused Wendy to start coughing uncontrollably, her face turned pale and her veins turned almost blue. The fact that she was naked was not of importance to the youngest of the brothers, who put his arms around her neck, hugging her.

´´Michael? ´´ she pronounced in confusion while looking him in the eyes ´´What are you doing here? ´´

´´We think that you may be...In danger´´

John looked at the reddish-stained nightgown before taking it in his hands and looking at Wendy.

´´The mark of the kiss´´ ... ´´You grow up ... And we have to get you out of here´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there my dearest friends!  
> I hope that you like this chapter-and this story-please, leave your comments. They keep me writing.  
> Love you all.


	5. We have always room for storytellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter Pan believes that Wendy Darling has abandonned him, Wendy remembers the promise that the Capitain say to her that night.

John and Michael knew that lying was wrong. But both preferred not to consider it as a lie, if not as a half truth. So after talking to Wendy on the river, telling her that she should either hide or go with Princess Tigrilla, hoping that they could get some fairy dust and supplies, so she could leave Neverland as soon as possible, before that she would end up becoming a full-fledged woman. After all, imagining the horror on their parents' faces, seeing that their sweet little girl matured in a few weeks, would be too much for both of them. So they took up their parents' plans for their oldest daughter, which they had heard as they passed by her room, about finding him a good fiancé from a wealthy family, as soon as possible, just when "the time" had come. Although from what John heard from his classmates at school, the moment was marked when a girl first bled in "her noble parts" so shaking her head, she prepared herself mentally before she along with Michael they will jump down the slide to access the underground shelter.

"Wendy has gone" was what John spoke before the circle of lost children and Peter Pan, before the round table.

The seven faces twisted between screams of surprise and horror. Peter was the first to get up.

´´She ... She has gone, because mom and dad have arrainged her ... ´´ Michael looked at his brother John for comfort before continuing the phrase ´´wedding´´

"With a rich man, with-long-mustache and ... From a good and whealty family," John continued in the most formal tone he could make at the time.

The only thing heard in the entire room was the clink of Thinkerbell's joy, who began to cartwheel around the place, crazy with joy and without daring to question the disappearance of the young woman. Because what did it matter anyway? But when the fairy wanted to approach to kiss Peter on the cheek, she found her eyes lit with rancor.

* * *

The life of a pirate, exciting as it was, was also filled with terrible monotony in brief, but present periods of time. Something James would never miss would be bureaucracy, but now he had to deal with it more constantly than he would have liked. For example, each time one of his men died, he had to sign his stylized signature, a death certificate along with half the loot he had collected, and send it to the address of the government or his family in England, usually in London. Like last week when one of his best fighters died of a fever that put him in a deep coma, before dying of what Smee suspected, it was an internal infection. Or a couple of months ago, when he had to sign several lines of red tape after Richard and David decided to get married. Or the times he had to do countless inventories of supplies ... Anyway, every time that happened, he liked to open the chest that no hand but his had touched, with a key that always remained close to his chest. The chest of his most precious treasures, and on that occasion he did it: Coins, unimaginable jewelry, pearls, conches, feathers, pieces of silk, crowns. And the kiss. The mark of the kiss that had remained on one of the most captivating young women his eyes could see. James was engrossed in the panorama, before Smee's high-pitched voice alerted him as he entered the cabin.

´´Capitan, we have something on sight! ´´

Hook slammed the cabinet shut, taking his spyglass from his desk and heading out onto the deck, watching overboard as he squinted. Yes, indeed, a silhouette swimming against the current approached them. James enlarged the image, confused.

"I think that is ... A man," Smee uttered, covering the bright sun with the back of her hand.

James looked better. It was a woman.

´´Is a women´´ he added, before approaching the object to the opposite eye ´´Is Wendy Darling´´

Before Smee could object, the captain pulled a lever, lowering a small emergency boat along with a life preserver and two pairs of oars.

"Wake up Richard and David, let them come down for her. Tell Adrian to find some decent clothes and you, prepare the bathroom. We have a guest " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specially dedicated to that special person who knows spanish as well as i do, who have cheer up my days with her comments.   
> Love you all!
> 
> PD: The mention to the marriage of two of the crew, is historically correct, the pirates where the first to make up the gay marriage, named Matelotage, it was like a regular marriage, in wich the couple have the obligations of care for each other, in health and decease, and could make testaments in wich one of them died, his husband could heredate his treasures and possesions.


	6. Red-handed-Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stopped being a girl and started to become a woman, and then her name stopped being Wendy and became Red-Handed Jill.

She had once heard some news about a female writer who used to wear men's clothing in France to antagonize the authorities and that she was jailed for a time. The idea of a woman wearing pants far from horrifying him like her aunt Milicent or her mother seemed charmingly forbidden, like Eve seeing the forbidden fruit under her hand before eating it. What would her mother say if she saw her now? A white cotton shirt and red velvet pants was all he was wearing. Goodbye to the corset and the nightgown, and the idea drew a smile of comfort on her face as Smee spread a blanket over her shoulders.

´´Even if we are in summer, you can die of tuberculosis if you arent dried up properly. Clark died of that about a year ago, you know. He was so kind and youghtfull for this cruel world´´ he explained with a strong irish accent, with a gentile smile on his face. ´´Take this, it will help you for the heath´´

The older man handed him a cup made of perfectly polished wood, Wendy who was still trembling from the cold did not hesitate to take it and take a big sip. Immediately the fire drink began to flood his throat and his interior, when he was already inside her, realized that it was rum. Wendy, still too surprised, tried to give it to him again, but Smee shook his head as he left the cabin, closing the door behind himself.

She felt a deep sense of emptiness inside him as he surveyed the imposing cabin a second time. A feeling of freedom, perhaps. The murmur of the ocean behind her, the rhythmic rocking of the ship and the knowledge that she was in the same spot where Peter Pan's sworn enemy to death slept peacefully every night gave her a sense of power. She was determined to do whatever was necessary, after all she did not want to endanger her siblings or lost children, and having no fairy dust, her only chance to get out of there was aboard the Jolly Roger. Maybe it was the clothes, because everyone knows that when you put on someone's clothes, you become a bit like that person, or the rum. Or to be able to live free in a limit that neither London nor Peter Pan understood anymore. But the idea of becoming a buccaneer circulated through his mind in a real way.

The door opened again, and seeing Captain Hook staring at her in confusion, Wendy leaped toward him.

´´I accept your proposal, capitain´´ she pronnounced with a wide smile ´´i want to be a pirate´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: The notice of the female writter who put on man clothes, is reference to George Sand, the lover of the polack composer Frederick Chopin who takes a identity of a man, for publishing her works. I know that this chapter is a little bit more short that usual ones, but dont wory, i promise that the next one it will worth it.  
> Love you.


	7. Childs and adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grow. That was the forbidden word on Neverland. Grow up.   
> Was the crime. Well, in that case, Wendy Moira Angela Darling will be a criminal.

Growing up was an act of bravery, and being always young was for cowards. No one said growing up was pleasant, at least at first. So it was that every man, or in this case, every woman who would be ordained a pirate would have to endure the grand ceremony. The warm earlobe at the mercy of the hook. Teeth clenched, sweat cold. The delicate skin that would be reasoned with a gold ring. Wendy had never bothered being the center of attention, but with over a hundred eyes on her trembling body, it was too much.

´´With this, your name wouldn't be more Wendy Moira Angela Darling. The child will be grown up. And you will be from know on ... ´´

James stoped the phrase, looking at her. His head was on the side and the Captain still had the delicate piece of skin in his hands.

The memories came to her mind in a stampede. Her life, her old life in London, Peter's rejection, the reflection in the lake. Then, he was able to make a smile while pronouncing with the most masculine and strong voice that he could:

´´RED HANDED JILL´´

There was a sigh through the crowd, and then cheers of joy as James, with a single cut, opened the lobe into a hole and mercilessly inserted the glittering earring. The blood fell on his hands and a moment later it stopped.

Not even Wendy screamed. If not that his smile shined in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there fellows! I was busy with some personal stuff and the quarantine doesn't help me much. But I will come back, I promise!  
> PS: The pirates put gold or silver earrings on the earlobes since it was considered a good look, and show off the masculinity by the great pain that occurs when putting them without anesthesia.


	8. Reflections of the past and the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was reborn at the moment she became a pirate. She turned into a man, but that night, everything could change with a single dot of fairy dust into the freedom.

_´´Oh the pirate´s life what a pleasure it is. The men are free and the air is clear. Except when the bombs and swords appear!´´_

The songs rumbled in the air and mixed with the fresh saltwater, penetrating the lungs and nostrils until reaching the heart. It was almost like looking into Captain Hook's eyes, always piercing almost to the point of delirium. The truth is that Wendy Darling never felt so alive. The cotton shirts, the wide pants, the gold earrings that dazzled in the sun. The sound of the wooden cane that she used to walk by the all-white unexplored beaches. The smell of ink and freshly uncovered rum.

But above all of that. She was free.

It's funny how time can change everything: She had lived more intensely in a few months than in her entire life. Perhaps that was the reason why they say ´´The great die young´´ In Never Never did not age, but if you did it seemed as if aging was accelerated. Tanned skin, curly hair sideways. The breasts formed and the hips sculpted that were hidden under his body. She often thinks about John and Michael's reaction to their older sister, by now. Oh, the dear brothers. Nostalgia washed over her every time she wrote to them. The only relief that console his heart is that none of Peter Pan or lost boy´s where that smart of learning how to read.

But that didn't matter now. Not at that time. Not in this now. The thoughts were dispelled the moment he entered the captain's cabin at midnight. It did not matter when the smell of heavy colonies and the smell of tobacco that flooded the environment, which calmed her instantly. It ceased to matter the moment they came face to face after such a long time.

James's request to see her alone was even unusual. But until he guided her to his desk and looked at her with a deadly serious expression, he did not realize what was happening.

´´Darling´´ he began at the same time he brought his chair closer to her ´´There are rare opportunities in life. This is one of them

´´I don't quite understand what are you trying to say Capitain´´...she started the phrase but immediately stop talking. 

´´You have been one of my best recruits in recent months. The best pirate, the best man, and the best woman I have ever had. You risked your life to save Stanley in the storm, you built a water purification apparatus ... You have known how to defend and get rid of enemies with courage. And that is why I have you here´´

Then he pulled out something that chilled her. A letter without a sender and without a recipient, on yellow paper like the one they got from the Jolly Roger stores or that they found among their clothes. It was a letter from John and Michael. However, there was something written in the middle "Urgent"

´´The privacy is something that I protect at all costs. But I couldn't just to see the inside of this particular letter, "he explained in a voice that tried not to express anything. Not even serious.

James held out the letter, almost sliding it over the oak desk toward her. Wendy took it between her fingers, feeling a lumpy density inside her, as if it were a package or an object. She swallowed hard and watched him.

´´What does it say? ´´ she replied, tremulously.

´´Read it yourself´´

Wendy sighed, slowly opening the envelope, revealing a piece of ink-stained paper, perhaps from how quickly they wrote, attached to it, was a small cloth sack closed with a piece of string.

What he read stopped his heart.

_´´Dear Wendy_

_Thinkerbell tells us a way to get you out of there. You will need the fairy dust and the kiss that you gave to Hook. Is the reason why you started growing. You must recover it at all costs and then, see us at the Mairmaid´s lagoon. Sunday, 12:00 PM, we will join you with two fairies that will guide us. We don't want to leave you here._

_Don't forget the dust and the kiss. Without it, you cannot fly high enough to pass the atmosphere of Neverland to pass into London by the earth._

_Sign. John and Michael._

  
´´Leave´´ she whispered without breath. His heart sinks into her chest at the thought. ´´In three days´´ ...

Wendy opened the red cloth sack and carefully took a small gram, in fact, rather a spot of the golden fairy dust between her fingers. It was a piece of the sun that dazzled before the candlelight.

´´You are the best ... Pirate that i have ever had the pleasure to have, Wendy´´ James replied without looking her into his eyes, because he knew, if he did, she could not resist to his charms ´´That ´s why I want you to decide between this life and the life you can have back that-that I take´´

Wendy leaned back in the velvet seat. Clinging the letter to his chest, in confusion. The life he may have had? Suddenly she saw herself. Separated from her brothers and masculinity, the strict boarding schools, Aunt Mildred, the tea parties with her friends. Farewell to adventure and a college career, children's books - which will be for their own children - will replace all others. Perhaps a quiet and comfortable life, with a boy perhaps not entirely to his liking. Maybe like his father ...

He looked up and saw how Hook was taking out of the trunk of the most precious objects he had, which was opened with the key attached to his chest that should be used only at the time of his death, an object in a small box that spread out before his gaze. When he opened it he saw that it was the mark of the kiss that was missing from his face.

´´Is more than just a kiss, Wendy´´ he say like he could read his own mind ´´Have you ever thought how much power could be something like this ?. You start growing because you give it to me. The symbol of the adult-love with the responsibilities of the lifetime. You grow, because you loved´´

That´s the reason why Peter didn't kiss her, she reminded. Peter is not prepared for the adult ... For the commitment of true love.

´´No all man have the choice that you have now. The choice of society life or ... ´´

´´The happiness´´ she replied with a smirk at the same time she closes the box and handed it to James. +

´´I think that I must reject the offer of John and Michael, Capitain´´ Wendy smile ´´because for flying I will need happy thoughts ... And you have become mines´´

James assumed that will mean a ´´I will stay´´ for sure. Wendy looked at him for a second before runing into his arms for taking his face gently and start kissing him passionately. The eyes closed, and the hands intertwined as their mouths grew closer and closer, clinging to each other close enough until they could feel their hearts beating at the same rate.

To the rhythm of the sea.

_´Oh the pirate´s life what a pleasure it is. The men are free and the air is clear. When the moon shines the hearts start to sing! ´´_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I was trying to suppurate a writer's block that persuades me during months until now. And I did!  
> I really enjoyed the kiss-love-grown up concept, and how Wendy finds happiness in her own way.  
> PS: Will you like reading a chapter that shows the first-time of Wendy and James?

**Author's Note:**

> I have always adored this couple. So the idea for this story comes from the scene where the captain's crew brings Wendy's house on board, so she can meet him, from the 2003 movie. If you want me to continue, just say so!  
> I adore you.


End file.
